Odessia Opinion Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? I have a few Pet Peeves in honesty sometimes when it comes to MMO gaming my first and Biggest peeve is being reguarded ina male sence for example being called Bro, Mate or Dude sometimes winds me up, I just can't get over the fact that alot of guys cannot accept that girls DO actually play and enjoy gaming which brings me to my second pet peeve which is they ALWAYS ask for proof now i do understand for some strange reason you do get a few guys that pretend to be women but guys should respect and appreciate the thought that we are there to enjoy the game as are they. As for the sort of Guild im looking for i have to say i have happily found my home as a Prospect of Azalus in the Kajidic family i can't say i could ask for a better bunch of people to play SWTOR with i love them all. What am i looking forward to in the game apart from causing mass mayhem with my big lovable crime family i have to say is playing out my Bounty Hunter's main story to see what happens and what her future holds. Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? No i did not i was gaming before i met my significant other, I actually met him through some really good friends and we kinda hit it off straight away we game together in most games and i coudl'nt bear the thought of gaming without him anymore as he makes the experiences so much better for me i love him so much <3. Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? Sometimes my brother will join us on MMO's but none of my other family really plays games anymore all my cousins are into consoles and such i use my PS3 as a DVD player. Choosing my classes im complicated when it comes to class choice as sometimes i enjoy Healing but sometimes i get ancy and i want to break things so i like to DPS so i tend to go for hybrid classes that can shift between Healing and DPS with ease i play what suits my mood. What has been your favourite mmo? My all time fave MMO award has to go to SWG (Star Wars Galaxies) Pre CU and CU, This game was complex for its time and it had an amazing community some which i keep in touch with to this day and we are really good friends. I have never really been into the fantasy type MMO's as they don't hold my interest for long though i shall always love my Sci Fi stuff <3. What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... When im healing im very Motherly i absolutely hate it when someone dies and i take full responcibility but other than that im usually labelled as a perv as i love to have a good laugh and a joke and express who i am freely. Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? Yes i am currently a member of Kajidic and in honesty joining them for company was a main reason for me as i like to talk to other's but they also seemed like a great bunch when i looked them up which has turned out true their all fab peeps ^.^. Also i find if people join a Guild before a game is launched they will play other games together and get to learn eachother's strength's and weakness's which they can use to coordinate better when the awaited game is released. Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, "into" the whole guild housing/ player housing thing? Guild Housing i actually think it would be a really nice feature somewhere where everyone can chill out and hang out chatting listening to music and such after a hard day's questing also decorating the place with Guild Achievements (Lightsabers, Boss heads/weps armor etc) would make it feel more personal for the Guild. With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? Me personnaly i cannot seem to make a character for my toons in a game because eventually my character is me with my personality, But the story i cannot wait for maybe it will help me immerse myself more into the game rather than what WoW did with it's weakass story which made my character feel irrelivant. How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? Well i kinda liked the feature that WoW implemented to encourage people to guild though they should never put rewards that really effect gameplay in as it kinda makes those smaller guilds feel alienated and slightly worse as they have to work harder for such rewards to make life easier, In honest Vanity Pets and Mounts should be suitable enough rewards and im abit of a vanity pet freak i love collecting them ^.^. What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? Oh god it has to be lots of Emotes and Dances, I'm hoping they make dancing interactive like it was in SWG and is in AoC though i really think it won't happen one can dream. What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? I may try the roamnce arc's to see how the story and the plot folds on it but i have to say with my real life love interest being in game its not truely on my mind as an intergral part of my character's story. Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? No i have not been in an all female guild but i am very happy in my current guild. One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? I hope so as i totally hate clutter in real life aswell as virtual life i love to have as much working space as possible and keep things neatly organised so i know where it is and how i can sort it out im truely hoping TOR has some massive bags/bank slots for me. We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? I think it's just the way some guys are they it's not exactly their fault i think it's in their genetic code to feel the need to be involved in absolutely everything that goes on around them including girly discussions which then they will try and change the topic for to try make the topic more fascinating for themselves. Im not saying all men are like that but it seem's alot of them are fortunatly there are men out their that will respectfully give us the space we need the ones who don't it's simple we can just ignore them til they get bored and leave because if we respond to them they will always come out with smartarse comments to troll things further. Category:Opinion